<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>test of my patience by icecreamhour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079680">test of my patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour'>icecreamhour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ball Stretcher, Barebacking, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, emphasis on the balls though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung had been pushing Yugyeom all day. Play fighting, wrestling, and chasing after Yugyeom in the middle of a shoot. He teased Yugyeom all day, trying to get Yugyeom to wrap his arms around him and pin him to the nearest surface they could find. He’d expected something when they both finished their schedules, but not this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>test of my patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need an attitude adjustment, hyung,” Yugyeom clicks his tongue. </p><p>Jinyoung pulls on the restraints around his wrist one last time, and lets them hang above his head against the board. Sweat was already dripping down his forehead, and Yugyeom had already stretched him out with his fingers. It was long, torturous and teasing. </p><p>He hadn’t been wearing the stretcher for that long. Yugyeom tightens it around his balls, and Jinyoung whimpers. Yugyeom pulls, and Jinyoung’s wrists knock against the headboard again. </p><p>“Please,” Jinyoung whines. </p><p>“Not yet, hyung,” Yugyeom settles in front of him, and Jinyoung looks up at him through his eyelashes. Yugyeom’s cock is in his hand, and Jinyoung tries not to let his mouth sit open. He still licks his lips, and Yugyeom places his fingers against the bottom of his lip. “So pretty,” he coos.</p><p>Yugyeom pushes his cock past Jinyoung’s lips, and Jinyoung moves forward, trying to take as much of Yugyeom into his mouth as he can. Jinyoung slowly sinks his lips down, but Yugyeom quickly stops him. He pulls onto his hair, taking Jinyoung’s mouth off of him entirely. </p><p>“Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom looks down at him and frowns. “Just be a good little toy and maybe I’ll let hyung have what he wants, okay?” </p><p>“Mm,” Jinyoung hums. </p><p>“Need to stop teasing me,” Yugyeom places his cock on tip of Jinyoung’s tongue again, and Jinyoung opens his mouth wide. He relaxes his jaw, and Yugyeom thrusts into his mouth. Jinyoung doesn’t move, letting Yugyeom control the pace and firmly hold the back of his neck in place. “Is this the only way I can get you to behave?” Yugyeom pants. </p><p>Jinyoung had been pushing Yugyeom all day. Play fighting, wrestling, and chasing after Yugyeom in the middle of a shoot. He teased Yugyeom all day, trying to get Yugyeom to wrap his arms around him and pin him to the nearest surface they could find. He’d expected something when they both finished their schedules, but not this. </p><p>Yugyeom pulls on his hair again, hard. Drools falls down Jinyoung’s chin, and the head of Yugyeom’s cock sits right against his cheek. Yugyeom slaps his cock against Jinyoung’s cheek, and he whimpers again. </p><p>The stretcher feels tight around his balls, and precome is already leaking onto his stomach. He’s so sore already, and Yugyeom’s not even close to finished. Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom moves back again, settling between Jinyoung’s legs. He tightens the stretcher just a little bit, and Jinyoung tries not to visibly wince. </p><p>“Cute,” Yugyeom says, and breathes against the stretcher. Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom moves his hand down further, circling his finger against his taint. Yugyeom had already stretched him open with four fingers, and Jinyoung squirms again at the faintest touch of his finger. </p><p>“Maybe I should just keep playing with you like this,” Yugyeom leans forward, and licks down from the ring of the stretcher, meeting his own finger, teasing his tongue along the rim. </p><p>“Gyeom—” Jinyoung breathes out heavily. “Just fuck me already,” he pleads. </p><p>Yugyeom doesn’t answer, and pushes one finger inside of him. He curls it slightly, and barely nudges against Jinyoung’s prostate. He moans loudly, and Yugyeom keeps pulling onto the stretcher. It hurts, but it feels so good and Jinyoung involuntarily bucks his hips down onto Yugyeom’s finger. Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom’s other hand press his hips into the mattress, and Jinyoung stops moving. </p><p>“Hyung,” Yugyeom drawls out. “Didn’t I tell you to behave?” Yugyeom shifts, slowly slipping his finger out of Jinyoung. He makes another desperate plea, but Yugyeom ignores him. He watches as Yugyeom opens the bottle of lube, slicking a small amount onto his cock. Jinyoung unconsciously licks his lips, and Yugyeom still doesn’t pay him any attention. </p><p>Yugyeom keeps teasing him. The head of his cock sits right against his taint, and Jinyoung whimpers and tries not to move again. His arms are tense, and his face is as hot and flushed as his cock is against his own stomach. Yugyeom keeps pulling on the stretcher, and Jinyoung leans against the headboard. He closes his eyes, ignoring the way how Yugyeom had looked so smug and proud whenever he managed to get Jinyoung to wince out in pain. </p><p>Jinyoung keeps quiet, barely tugging his wrists against the restraints above his head. His arms are sore, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how much longer he can last. Yugyeom untightens the stretcher just a little bit, and Jinyoung lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He slowly blinks his eyes open again, and Yugyeom is still teasing his cock right against his hole. Jinyoung doesn’t beg this time, and Yugyeom finally pushes his cock inside. </p><p>His thrusts are slow and shallow, and Jinyoung can’t help the needy whines that escape from his throat. Yugyeom lazily grinds into him, and Jinyoung tries so hard to hold still. His efforts go to waste, and Jinyoung involuntarily bucks his hips down again, and his wrists pull at the restraints again. </p><p>“I thought you were going to behave,” Yugyeom leans down, pressing his hand against the skin of Jinyoung’s chest. He lets his hands wander, barely brushing past Jinyoung’s cock and rests on top of the stretcher. Yugyeom doesn’t disturb it, and Jinyoung’s arms are more tense than ever. “Do you even deserve to come tonight?” Yugyeom breathes against Jinyoung’s skin, and he shivers at the bare contact. </p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung answers. “Please,” he whines. </p><p>Yugyeom doesn’t answer, and starts thrusting his hips forward into Jinyoung again. The strokes are harder, deeper, and the sound of Yugyeom's skin slapping against his too much at once. Jinyoung’s breathing heavily, and every once in a while Yugyeom will tug onto the stretcher again. The tears fall from the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes, and Yugyeom keeps fucking into him even harder. </p><p>The restraints are bruising against his wrists, and Jinyoung is sore in all the right places. The pace of Yugyeom’s hips are perfect, and Yugyeom keeps one hand steady against his waist, holding it so tightly that Jinyoung thinks a bruise is blossoming on the right side of his hips. </p><p>“Please,” Jinyoung chokes out a sob. </p><p>Yugyeom slows down, but his thrusts are even deeper and more intense. Jinyoung feels himself clenching down onto him. Yugyeom stops moving, and lets his cock sit deep inside, just brushing up against Jinyoung’s prostate. </p><p>“Did you have fun today?” Yugyeom breathes out. “Teasing and playing?” </p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung answers. “Yugyeom—” </p><p>“You’re a brat, Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom hums, and slowly slips his cock out of him. Jinyoung whines, feeling overly sensitive and now empty. “I won’t give you what you want.” </p><p>“Gyeom,” Jinyoung pleads. “I want—” </p><p>“Be quiet for me, and maybe I’ll let you come,” Yugyeom replies. He kneels on the bed between Jinyoung’s legs again, and Jinyoung lets his mouth hang open. He watches as Yugyeom touches his own cock, slowly stroking it and teasing his thumb across the slit. Jinyoung’s whimpering again, and still so desperate to have Yugyeom come inside him. He’s anything but quiet, making loud noises against the headboard while tugging onto his restraints. It doesn’t matter anyway, because Yugyeom finally comes, spilling white into his own hand and the rest dripping down onto the stretcher. Yugyeom lazily brushes his hand against Jinyoung’s balls, massaging it right into the skin. </p><p>“Can I come?” Jinyoung asks through a choked out sob. “Please, Gyeomie,” he whines. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to thank me, hyung?” Yugyeom hums. He’s still playing with the stretcher, and Jinyoung almost cries out again. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jinyoung breathes out. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Good boy,” Yugyeom loosens the stretcher, but it still doesn’t give Jinyoung any relief. Yugyeom’s painfully slow and careful, removing the stretcher so it barely hurts. </p><p>Jinyoung still winces, and Yugyeom still won’t touch his cock. Jinyoung is still aching, and so badly needs to be touched. He tries to move his hips against Yugyeom’s hand, but Yugyeom ignores it. Yugyeom pins his hips down onto the bed, and still avoids touching his cock. Jinyoung whimpers, and Yugyeom works at removing the restraints. Once Jinyoung’s wrists are free, Yugyeom holds them in his hand, and presses soft kisses against the marks pressed into Jinyoung’s skin. </p><p>“Maybe if you behave next time,” Yugyeom says, lips pressed up against the skin of Jinyoung’s wrists. “I’ll let you come.” </p><p>Jinyoung whimpers at the slight contact of Yugyeom’s skin brushing up against his cock. He still doesn’t come, and Jinyoung tries not to whine again. He still does, and Yugyeom laughs, tucking his face against Jinyoung’s neck. </p><p>“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Yugyeom asks, rubbing his thumb against Jinyoung’s red wrists. </p><p>“No,” Jinyoung answers. “I liked it,” Jinyoung adds. “I like you.” </p><p>“Mm, you did so well,” Yugyeom presses his lips to Jinyoung’s neck, and Jinyoung can feel him humming against his skin. “Don’t be such a brat next time, hyung.” </p><p>“Okay, Gyeommie,” Jinyoung lets his head lean back onto the pillow, and lets his body go limp against Yugyeom. He’s so tired and sore, and Yugyeom gently massages his wrists as he tries not to fall asleep. “Thank you.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/peachzoned">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned">curiouscat</a> if you'd like!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>